


Up Close

by theyoungv_eins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, basically robert is real pretty and it's good, help me :), still not sure if this counts as a drabble. a triple drabble???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: Aaron’s had plenty of time to look at him up close.--Little bit sure I skipped out on some details. It's 1am lol. I can't write at any other timeAlternatively titled: "I don't know how to write and/or title my work"





	

Aaron wakes up earlier than he meant to. It’s only just light outside, and birds are chirping.

Beside him, Robert is still asleep. He’s facing Aaron with his face pressed into the pillow and the sheets only just covering his bare chest.

Aaron shuffles a little closer. He tries hard not to wake him up, slowly and softly placing a hand on his forearm. Robert doesn’t stir, just nuzzles his face into the pillow. He’s still wearing his engagement ring, Aaron notices. He must’ve forgotten to take it off. Or perhaps he didn’t want to. Aaron huffs out an affectionate laugh.

Robert is gorgeous – just as much so when he has bed hair. Since their relationship started, Aaron’s had plenty of time to look at him up close; could probably remember his face down to the last freckle. They’re not all that noticeable until you get close. Now, though, they’re one of the first things Aaron notices. If you asked him, he could probably tell you almost accurately how many there are on his face, how many he’s counted in times like this.

Aaron’s hand finds its way off Robert’s arm and into his hair. The blond contrasts strongly against the dark pillowcase. He tries his best to touch him without waking him, but he only gets the chance to for a minute before Robert’s stirs and slowly opens his eyes.

Robert hums, smiling lazily into the pillow. It’s contagious, and Aaron finds himself smiling back. “G’morning,” he mumbles. His voice comes out raspy, raw from not being used. Letting his eyes fall closed again, he holds his arm out, inviting Aaron to come closer. Aaron shuffles over. He lets Robert wrap himself around him and kiss his temple affectionately.

“As nice as this is,” Aaron says, after a few minutes of content silence. “We can’t stay like this all day.”

Robert sighs, tired but happy. “Just a while longer.”

Aaron has no problems with that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! lots of kisses for all of you


End file.
